


Ain't She Sweet

by TealPiccata



Series: Fun-canon [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, I'd do friendship relation tags for these four blue lions jokers but that'd require 16 tags, Misunderstandings, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealPiccata/pseuds/TealPiccata
Summary: Byleth invites Ingrid for tea, while childhood friends Dimitri, Felix, and Slyvain try to peep.(Written pre-release)





	Ain't She Sweet

“It’s really beautiful out here!”

 

Stepping out into a floral garden in one of the expansive courtyards at Garegg Mach Officer’s Academy, Ingrid practically spun as she approached the table, taking in the sight of lilies and daisies framing the paved stone under her feet. Her skirt flew up only the barest amount as she twirled, revealing a little bit more of the uniform’s dark blue tights.

 

Exiting the doors of a nearby building, Byleth began walking towards the golden-haired knight-paragon, carrying a large tray with teapot, cups and saucers, plates, and a three-tiered cake stand with biscuits and pastries of eye-catching colors and shapes.

  
“I am so glad you invited me,” Ingrid expressed as the mercenary brought the tray onto the table, moving to help assemble the plateware. “I don’t think I’ve been here myself.”

 

“This place is supposed to be for tea, so I’m just making sure it gets used,” Byleth returned, beginning to pour into Ingrid’s teacup as she sat herself down. “We’ve all been busy with courses and live practices, but I think it’s always nice to rest and relax like this.”

 

Returning the pour with her tea partner’s cup, Ingrid displayed a gentle smile. “Well, I’m so glad you invited me, then… Did I already say that?”

* * *

 

From behind a column at the fringe of the courtyard, heads of delft blue, persimmon orange, and chiffon blonde poked out, watching the scene unfold before them.

 

“That’s Ingrid, alright,” Sylvain said, sandwiched between Dimitri and Felix. “Wonder what Byleth has to say to her.”

 

“Just be quiet,” Dimitri whispered from the top of the totem pole of dude, his eyes panning over the table and its occupants chatting and sipping their cups.

 

Felix remained silent.

 

Ingrid being invited to tea had been a point of interest for the three; the childhood friends wanted to make sure she was in good hands. Then, they caught wind that she had been invited by the mercenary professor, who had been focused on instructing the Golden Deer. Aside from the usual house rivalry, Byleth had been more than amiable to the students at the officer’s academy. Tea time shouldn’t have made a difference.

 

And yet, the three Blue Lions house members were currently stacked up on top of each other, spying on their childhood friend and one of the nicest teachers they’ve ever met.

 

“What do you think he’s called her out here for?” the Gautier heir asked, his voice a tad too loud for the prince above him.

 

“That’s why we’re watching.”

 

“Shut up, Sylvain,” the Fraldarius heir finally said, readjusting his shoulders to hold up the other two men on top of him.

* * *

 

“Ah! Look at these biscuits!” Ingrid exclaimed, holding up a shortbread in the shape of a dog, small pockmarks on the muzzle from where a baker had docked the biscuit with a fork. “These are so well done!”

 

“The kitchens here at the academy will make anything,” Byleth commented, pouring out some of their tea into the saucer to let it cool before taking a sip. “Is the tea alright?”

  
Taken out of her reverie of fawning over the dog-shaped cookie, Ingrid looked right at the mercenary. “Oh, yes, I was in the mood for black tea today. Although, I’m not too picky when it comes to tea.”

 

“Really? Not even green tea?” Byleth asked before picking up a custard tart from the stand, taking a small bite from the pastry. “I’m personally not into the aftertaste.”

 

“I think the aftertaste is just a part of green tea’s charm,” the Galatea heiress returned, finally taking a bite of the shortbread. Closing her eyes as she savored the richness and distinct buttery flavor, she went off into a small moan before slapping a hand over her mouth, catching herself. “There’s this green tea you can get from Chon’sin, over in Valentia, that’s a bit more mellow. It comes as a powder—I think they call it macha?”

 

“It’s just powdered green tea? I’m surprised no one’s tried making it in Fódlan, then.”

 

“Right?! They could make a killing! It’s really unfortunate, my father only imports it on a blue moon…”

* * *

 

A weary expression found itself on Sylvain’s face as he continued to watch the two chat over food and tea while consuming food and tea. “Seriously? This is all they’re doing?”

  
“They’ve only started, just keep watching,” Dimitri returned, his eyes unmoving from Ingrid’s golden and Byleth’s sea-green head of hair.

  
Felix remained silent.

* * *

 

A servant had passed by during the time the two were outside, and so the cake stand had been replenished with more to snack on, much to Ingrid’s delight.

 

But conversations of food could only take the two so far. Setting down her cup, she met the mercenary’s eyes.

 

“So, why did you invite me out for tea, professor?” she asked, watching Byleth set down the scone they took a bite from. “I always appreciate courtesies like this, always, but in my standing, can you blame my suspicions?”

 

Byleth merely nodded as their eyes went half-lidded before looking back up at the Galatea heiress. “I will admit, I invited you out here for a reason, Ingrid.”

 

Returning the nod, she remained silent, then took a single sip of her tea. “Well, I’m afraid I can’t accept your request for engagement,” she said suddenly.

* * *

 

The three young men had all but toppled over each other over their childhood friend’s declaration, frantically grabbing at the column to right themselves. Looking between one another, they tried to silently comprehend what they just heard.

 

“No way,” Felix finally said, the usually aloof man’s shoulders raising in alarm.

 

“Uh, yeah-way,” Sylvain retorted, his hands braced against the stone columns.

 

Dimitri pinched the bridge of his nose, letting a sigh drag out from between his lips. “Just… Just let them talk.”

* * *

 

“I—I beg your pardon?” Byleth questioned, staring back at Ingrid’s confident expression.

 

“That’s what this is about, isn’t it?” she returned, her face unchanging. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, professor, I think any guy or gal would be lucky to have you to marry, and, I will admit, I think you’re really swell and good looking, too… You didn’t hear that last part, did you?” Taking a bite out of another dog-shaped shortbread, she met their eyes again. “But I’m a student and you’re a teacher. Even if no one frowned upon a relationship like that, I think it would only serve to distract me from my tuition and you from instructing. Although, I wouldn’t be adverse if you proposed after I graduated.”

 

Feeling their jaw drop, the mercenary could only be bewildered—the logic path this girl had made with zero context! And yet, it wouldn’t look good on either the faculty or the Blue Lions if word got out, and so they had to nip the issue in the bud.

 

“H-h-hold on,” Byleth had finally managed to say after the whirlwind that was Ingrid’s self-made conclusion. “Did you really think I asked you out here for your hand in marriage?”

 

Ingrid simply blinked. “... Yes.”

 

A small chuckle bubbled out of their throat. “Ingrid, I didn’t call you to tea in the hopes of marrying you, I invited you to ask if you’d like to join the Golden Deer.”

 

“Really? That’s what this is about?” she asked, watching the professor across the table simply nod their head. “Oh, wow—that’s embarrassing.”

 

“That makes two us,” they said under their breath.

 

“Well, I’ll definitely think it over, professor!” Her eyes panned over the spread. “We should probably finish this off, shouldn’t we?”

* * *

 

Walking away from the garden with a full stomach and a content smile, Ingrid Brundle Galatea all but skipped back to her quarters only to run into an anxious Dimitri, Sylvain, and Felix, who seemed to jump as she approached. “Hey guys, what’s going on?” she asked as she beamed a wide smile.

 

“Uh, how was tea—?” Sylvain started with, only to be elbowed by his house leader and friend.

 

“Oh, tea was great! There were a lot of snacks, and—” Her head cocked at an angle as her eyebrows furrowed. “Hey, I didn’t tell anyone about going for afternoon tea. How’d you find out?”

 

Dimitri immediately stepped forward, his arm inadvertently blocking Ingrid’s sight of Sylvain nursing where he had been jabbed. “We’re sorry, we caught wind of it and couldn’t help but watch over you,” he admitted, his eyes peering down at the ground. Felix absently nodded in conjunction.

 

“Well, as much as I don’t like being spied on, I do appreciate you guys looking out for me,” she returned, a serene expression gracing her features. “Although, I’m sure the professor wouldn’t have minded if you guys joined in, there was plenty of tea and snacks to go around!”

 

“Speaking of the professor,” Felix interjected, stepping in front of the other two, his hand at his hip. “Are you seriously considering joining the Golden Deer?”

 

“Well, I did say that, yeah,” she answered, her arms crossed as she looked at the aspiring duelist. “But, you know I couldn’t just up and leave you guys all of a sudden. You’re my friends!”

 

A small smile came onto Felix’s face as he nodded, satisfied with what she had said. He began to turn so they could walk together until Sylvain pushed himself past.

 

“Wait, did you seriously think the professor was asking to be engaged with you?!” he shouted, his voice echoing down the long hallway.

 

“Yes, what was that?” Felix asked turning back towards the young woman.

 

“Uh, well, we’re of a high standing, right? You don’t just get invited for no small reason—”

 

“They didn’t say anything even hinting at marriage before that!” Dimitri interjected, his eyes wide in vexation. “You were talking about food!”

 

“Okay, so maybe I like someone who can actually talk about food!” she huffed, walking around them. “You guys expect so much out of romance.”

 

The three men chased after their childhood friend for the following week, trying to express their apologies in futility.

**Author's Note:**

> Another break from "Hydrangeas are Forever", just for practice.


End file.
